masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Warp Node
| rarity = Rare | type = Instant Spell | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Target Node controlled by a rival wizard now produces instead of the amount it was originally produced. This node may not change hands until it is Disenchanted. }} Warp Node is a Rare Instant Spell (sometimes considered an abnormal type of Enchantment) belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map, and must be targeted at a Node that is currently under the control of a rival wizard. For the base Casting Cost of , the spell causes the targeted Node to malfunction. Instead of producing extra for its controlling wizard, it now reduces that wizard's Power base by . Warp Node has no Upkeep Costs and cannot simply be canceled by its caster. However, any wizard may cast Disenchant Area or Disenchant True on the affected Node in an attempt to remove the spell. While Warp Node is in play, no Magic Spirit or Guardian Spirit may Meld with the affected Node. Effects Warp Node causes a targeted Node to suck out of its controlling wizard, instead of giving out Power. The Node also becomes locked, so it may not change ownership while the spell is in effect. Power Drain by warping all of his or her Nodes? If so, what would happen?}} While a Node is under the control of any wizard, it normally adds a certain amount of extra to that wizard, giving him or her a better ability to cast spells or perform Research. While Warp Node is in play, the affected Node does not generate any . Instead, it reduces its owner's Power by ! Depending on the owner's Power distribution, this can cause a drop in generation, slower Research speed, or decreased improvement of Spell Casting Skill. Locked Node While a Node is under the effect of the Warp Node spell, it may not change ownership in any way. There is no way to manually "relinquish" control of a node, even if it is not affected by Warp Node. The only way to transfer ownership is by a rival wizard sending a Magic Spirit or Guardian Spirit to Meld with this node, transferring ownership to himself. However, while the node is Warped, the option to Meld with it is disabled. Neither a Magic Spirit nor Guardian Spirit may meld with this node in any way. This means that the Node's owner is "stuck" with a Node that's sucking out his , and he/she has no way to get rid of it. The only option is to Disenchant the node in an attempt to remove the Warp Node spell. Usage Warp Node may only be cast on the overland map, for a basic Casting Cost of . Warp Node must be targeted at a Node that is currently under the control of a rival wizard. It may not be cast on a Node owned by its own caster, nor may it be cast on a Node that is not currently owned by anyone. Once the spell has been cast, the targeted node will begin to shimmer with a distorted effect. This is more clearly visible when a unit is inside the node tile, in which case the unit's icon will also shimmer. The shimmering effect will continue for as long as Warp Node remains in effect. Warp Node has no Upkeep Costs for its caster. However, unlike most Instant Spells in the game, it does have a lingering presence which can be Disenchanted, putting this spell somewhere between an Instant Spell and an abnormal type of Enchantment. Warp Node can only be removed by casting a Disenchant Area or Disenchant True spell upon it. It is not difficult to succeed with such an attempt, as Warp Node's Casting Cost is only . Disenchant True, specifically, has a fairly high chance (about 66%) of dispelling Warp Node without any extra invested into it. If Warp Node is removed, the affected Node resumes its normal behavior, generating the expected amount of for its owner. It may also be Melded with, as normal. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Warp Node may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Warp Node during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Warp Node has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Warp Node spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Warp Node is a great spell for weakening a rival wizard, as it removes all benefits that wizard gains from controlling the targeted Node, and actually reduces that wizard's base. The more Nodes are controlled by a wizard, the more potential damage can be caused to him or her by casting Warp Node on all of them. A wizard can potentially be left with no magical at all! This is especially true for wizards who have no other -generating sources (like Dark Elf Towns, etc.). If Warp Node is cast on one of your own Nodes, make sure to Disenchant it as quickly as possible. Note that while the Node is warped, it cannot exchange ownership. You cannot take control of this node in any way. Therefore, it's usually a good idea to send an army containing a Magic Spirit to defeat the node's garrison (if any), and keep it on top of the node tile. Then disenchant the node to remove the Warp Node spell, and immediately Meld the spirit with it. Category:Instant Spells Category:Death